


Tired and Happy

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [24]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: Children are a blessing.





	Tired and Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'blessed'.

Ismanae smiled down at the baby in her arms, happy tears sliding down her cheeks. "She's beautiful, Mako. Just like her mom."

"Both of them," Mako retorted, leaning heavily against Ismanae. The birth had been long and difficult for her.

Laughing softly, Ismanae leaned down to kiss Mako's forehead. "I love you."

"Love you, too." Mako smiled up at Ismanae, kissing her cheek.

Torian walked over with their son, easily cradling him. "Strong and healthy, like his sister and mothers. Many blessings."

"Thanks, Torian." Mako accepted Tyrus from him, holding him close. "For everything."

He smiled and bowed to them before leaving the room. They glanced at each other and nodded. "He'll make a good godfather."

"Now we just need to wait for Lana's next visit." Mako shifted carefully and winced. "I know everyone keeps _saying_ blessings, but I sure don't feel blessed right now."

Laughing softly, Ismanae got up and put Corra in her bassinet. "You just gave birth, Mako. You're going to be sore for awhile."

"And you're perfectly fine," Mako grumbled as Ismanae took Tyrus and started to put him in his bassinet. He started fussing and crying. Frowning, she cuddled him to her chest for a few moments. Tyrus settled and she tried again. He fussed again and Ismanae glanced at Mako. Her wife shrugged. "Don't ask me. I'm as new to this as you are."

Making a face at Mako, Ismanae glanced from Tyrus to Corra. Mentally shrugging, she carefully set him in the bassinet with his sister. He settled and almost immediately dropped off to sleep. "Huh. Tyrus likes being with Corra."

"I've heard of twins like that, but they're not twins." Despite the intrigue on her face, Mako yawned. "I'm tired of being tired."

Ismanae helped Mako lay down and stretched out beside her. "Rest, riduur. You've been through a lot."

"You, too. Ismanae." Mako found Ismanae's hand and tugged it around her.

Smiling, Ismanae held Mako close and drifted off to sleep along with her.


End file.
